dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lara Croft vs Mimicutie
Lara Croft vs Mimicutie is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifty-forth DBX! Description Season 11 Episode 4! Tomb Raider vs Kid Icarus! Today's treasure is a little more than meets the eye... '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight After what had felt like days of navigating caves, Lara had finally stumbled on a room littered with gold, and illuminated with a green glow. Lara put down her pick axe as she went over to examine a treasure chest. To her surprise though, the chest stood up and began spinning at her. Lara threw herself behind cover, taking out a gun. The Mimicutie stopped its attack and and turned back towards Lara, signalling the start of the battle. Here we go! As Lara opened fire, the treasure chest spun on the floor, repelling the bullets while closing in one the treasure hunter. Lara dodged the attempted flurry of kicks, trading off her own kicks and punches at the same time. The chest overpowered her, and kicked her hard into the stone wall behind her. It then leaped up, delivering a kicking combination of five before dealing one very sharp punt, knocking Lara through the wall. The treasure hunter stood up, dazed and bruised as she tried to figure out her foe's strength. She fired at the legs of the chest, which slowed down its charge and allowed Lara to make a break for it. She kicked it in one of the knees, before blasting the upper body with a well placed knee strike. The Mimicutie backed up, a little stunned by the counter attack but- as anyone who has fought these buggers in Smash 4 or Kid Icarus: Uprising (on intensities above 2.0) knows: these things don't go down easily. The Mimicutie suckered Lara in by kneeling, before springing up and kicking Lara in the chest. This knocked the wind right out of the treasure hunter, and the Mimicutie dragged her in its wake as it dragged its legs in a circular motion. The box then stopped its spin, but found that Lara still had the strength to tip it on its top. Lara then fired several more shots into the creatures legs and upper body, but the Underworld creature was still fighting. Eventually, the pair took a running kick at each other, booting their foe back into a wall with crippling force. Although a bit wobbly, the Mimicutie was alright. Lara on the other hand, was slightly less well off. Her back was throbbing and blood had begun pouring from several cuts on her body, but she still tried to press on. As the evil treasure box made another charge, Lara shot at the roof above them. The rocks tumbled down from above and appeared to bury the Mimicutie underneath. Lara finally felt she could catch her breath, reloading her weapon and making her way around the rubble to where the Mimicutie was. For a second, Lara dared to welcome joy. But then dread soon accompanied and replaced that feeling when Lara saw the legs twitch. Before she could realise what a fool she had been, chunks of the debris were hoofed into her face. Defying all the odds, the Mimicutie survived. And now it was free! The box charged Lara, head?butting her back into a golden statue. She could only look on as the Mimicutie took a running leap, planting its boot into face and sending her through the statue altogether. Lara struggled to her feet as the giddy treasure began making another beeline for her. Lara grabbed a bow, letting loose with several arrows that caught the knee of the Mimicutie. As it slowed, it began to spin, allowing Lara to deliver a leaping kick, knocking it over. She now had the chance to finish this, planting a pick axe of some variety into the box, trying to tear it open, but a round house kick collapsed her to a knee. A second kick put her on all fours and the Mimicutie leapt up, ready to end Croft. As it directed the double stomp downwards, Lara rolled, seeing the chest fall into the floor, and reveal the snake pit beneath it. She had no time. With a crack over the top with her pick axe, she looted... some hearts. Well fuck. With the treasure being all but wortless, Lara tore the chest open, killing the Mimicutie and sending it into the pit of snakes. She then noticed one of the longer snakes had actually gotten free, and it began to chase her out of the cave, which she barely ''escaped from with a leap into safety. '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: Lara Croft! ''Yeah, I came back to change the results, don't treat this as anything other than a change of heart. ''Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Female vs Genderless Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Badass vs Joke themed DBX Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant